SnowClan (Blackstar27)
Welcome to SnowClan You are walking through the forest at the base of a mountain. You look around at the unfamiliar territory then you here a voice behind you. "Hello traveler, do you need help getting through our territory?" You look behind you and see a handsome black tom with white paws and underbelly. "I do. I don't know where I am," you tell the cat. "Come back to our camp and rest," the cat tells you. You walk to the camp and see everyone looking at you with friendly faces. The cat you met jumps up to a ledge and looks down at you. "'''I am Blackstar. Welcome to SnowClan.'"'' About SnowClan SnowClan is usually a peaceful clan that has no reason to fight another clan. Their usual prey is mice, squirrel, hawk and rabbits. They live at the foot of a mountain and are used to the cold. To find out more about SnowClan, click here. They are strong allies with StreamClan. A war between DarkClan, SnowClan, StreamClan and BreezeClan is going. Read more here. To Join If you want to join, fill out this form and leave it in the comments. Name: Pelt Color: Eye Color: Position: Apprentice (Not necessary): Mate (Not necessary): Kits (Not necessary): User name: Allegiances Leader Blackstar - Handsome black tom with white paws and underbelly and green eyes. Roleplayed by Blackstar27 ''Apprentice: Sagepaw '' Deputy Redwind - Dark orange tom with amber eyes and a scar on his left eye. Roleplayed by Blackstar27 Medicine Cat Stargazer - Pretty gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Blackstar27 Medicine Cat Apprentice Flamepaw - Ginger tom with gray stripes along his pelt and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Blackstar27 Warriors Sunpelt - Light orange she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Blackstar27 Ashwhisker - Brown tom with black spots and amber eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Creekwhisker - Light blue tom with blue stripes faced horizontally on his pelt and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Blackstar27 Pedalstep - Light blue she-cat with amber eyes. Free for adoption Duststorm - Light brown tom with darker spots on his pelt and blue eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Desertfoot - Light orange she-cat with green eyes. Free for adoption Cinderfoot - Pretty grey she-cat with hazel eyes. Free for adoption Talonscar - Brown tom with amber eyes. Has a scar on his left shoulder from a hawk talon. Roleplayed by Spoofy Apprentices Sagepaw - Grey-white tom with brown paws and blue eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Flamepaw - Ginger tom with gray stripes along his pelt and amber eyes. ''Free for adoption'' Queens Hawkfur - Beautiful grey she-cat with silver paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Blackstar27 Mate: Blackstar Hawkfur's and Blackstar's Kits: Rockkit - Gray tom with black stripes and green eyes. ''Free for adoption.'' Graykit - Black she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes, ''Free for adoption.'' Bearkit - Brown tom with blaw paws and green eyes. ''Free for adoption.'' Leapordleap - Ginger she-cat with black flecks and blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Spoofy Leapordleap's Kits: Darkkit - Black she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Spoofy Ravenkit - Black she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Spoofy Elders None Roleplay Center Leopardleap padded lazily around the camp, Darkkit and Ravenkit following closely. Everyone needed a good stretch. Talonscar padded up to join them. "Tired of being cooped up all day?" "Yeah," Darkkit whined. "I don't like it in there," Ravenkit added. "Rockkit, Graykit, and Bearkit are always tumbling around," Leopardleap agreed. "Ah. I've seen Blackstar going in and out and in and out of there every spare second." "That's true," Blackstar meowed while walking up to them, surprising them. "Sorry, Blackstar," Talonscar meowed. "It's okay, I remember you did that when Darkkit and Ravenkit were born. Come on, we're going on patrol," Blackstar meowed. "Great. Let's go!" As the two padded away, Darkkit whined, "But we wanna go too, Daddy!" "Yeah! We'll be real good and catch lots of prey and chase all those mangy intruders away," Ravenkit agreed. "No, kits. You're too young. Come back to the nursery and take a nap." With a wave of her tail, Leopardleap herded the two inside. Category:Clans